Accidentally On Purpose: Sakura
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: It was an accident. Okay, I take that back, it was totally on purpose. But how will you react when all your non-virgin friends ask who you screwed? "Oh yeah, I had...uh, rough sex, oh very rough sex before", "with who!" Oh God. One-shot. Next: Accidentally On Purpose: SasuTen


**_I decided to make this Accidentally On Purpose kind of thing for all the Naruto girls ^_^ _**

**_Anywho, Sakura is my favorite so I'm doing her first. Oh, and the couples I added in here with the other girl characters were random, don't mean I support them. I just came up with them from the top of my head._**

* * *

I was sent on the mission with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Don't ask me why Tsunade chose Hinata for the mission instead of Temari. It is still a wonder how Hinata completed her part of the mission since she faints at the mere mention of Naruto's name. Anyway, four assholes decided to step their game up by stealing a few wanted scrolls and forbidden jutsu's scrolls. All we had to do was seduce them, put a little something in their drinks, then silently kill them in a private room if the substance in their drinks didn't already beat us to it. The mission to receive the scrolls back was a success. It was on the way back that went down hill.

I was in need of some serious rest after going after the target and killing with no in between break. I had to seduce two men while Tenten went for the scrolls and Ino went for the juts. scrolls. Poor Hinata had to do the other two. But she can't say I didn't try to get her out of that one. The others agreed on some relaxing time, so we took a small break.

So here we are now. Laying on a few trees while biting on some apples we found on a nearby apple tree. Everything was all dandy and fine until damn Ino had to change the subject to something more intimate.

"So Tenten, why don't you spill a bit on your beau" Ino winked at the bemused brunette in a suggestive manner.

"Huh?" Tenten cocked her head to the side slightly. I wanted to smack Ino for wanting information about Tenten business with Sasuke.

"How's Sasuke in bed?" Ino asked rather bluntly. I blushed slightly as I took another bite from my almost finished apple. I used to have an obsession with Sasuke. It broke my heart when I heard he's dating my best friend. I went on a breakdown and I barely showed my face outside during the time. I just stayed cooped up on the couch with the TV on countless of corny movies. After two tortuous months of crying, ice cream, pointless romantic comedies, and comfort of friends, I got over it.

"Oh! He's so experience. At first he was so gentle that it was literally driving me crazy. I honestly was about to put matters into my own hands and take control but then he started to be rougher and...he's just amazing. And he really know how to use that tongue of his" Tenten was in a daze. She must be having flashbacks of the event. I chuckled slightly, even though a red tint stained my cheeks. Good thing I'm not the only one who's blushing.

"Sounds interesting" Ino smirked. "But it sounds almost like nothing compared to my Shika-kun! I mean, sure the boy's lazy but in bed he's not! He definitely knows how to put his genius-ness to work in the bedroom. And don't get me started on what he could do with that Shadow Clone jutsu of his" Ino started fanning herself as she grinned like a love-sick pup. I started to move a bit closer to the tree with a frown on my face. Geez, am I the only virgin here?

"What about you Hinata?" Tenten asked as she eyed the blushing but smiling girl. Please my dear Hinata, please tell me you haven't done Gaara! It has only been a month!

"Gaara-kun is very..." the Hyuuga girl paused for a moment, placing a finger on her chin. "kinky when it comes to sex. I barely survived the first time we did it." the blush never left Hinata's face as she started to play with her fingers.

"Can't say I expect him not to be" Ino smirked, resting her head on her palm. I tried to make myself look as casual as possible as Ino looked from Hinata to Tenten. Just as I was about to suggest going on the run back to Konoha, Ino smirked at me. Dammit, I wasn't quick enough.

"So Sakura, what about you?" Ino smirked turned more irritating. I don't like that look on her face.

"Uh..." I don't want my friends to know I'm still a little virgin. I am twenty-four, soon twenty-five in a month, for fucks sake! They will probably think I will never get some and will turn out like Tsunade. A drunk, old over-worked woman (who I love hehe). I already got over-worked crossed off the list.

"Or is our little Saku-chan still a virgin?" Ino teased, using an annoying baby voice to further my slight annoyance and nervousness. Tenten laughed while Hinata lowly giggled.

"Whatever. I am so not a virgin" I lied, adding a huff.

"Oh? So you had sex before?" Tenten intervened with a lifted eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I had...uh, rough sex, oh very rough sex before" I answered the question with my "smooth" lie.

"With who?!" Ino and Tenten grinned widely as they instantly moved to both of my sides. Only Hinata chose to stay where she was, but her stare was still onto me. What did I get myself into?

"With...uh", damn! I'm gonna get caught! Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke is crossed off the list automatically. I can't choose Shino, they know I hate bugs. I can't pick Choji either, I mean...he's Choji. The only thing he is rough with is scarfing down his chips! No offense...and it's not like I can choose Naruto, he's like my brother! And even though Itachi is undeniably some nice eye-candy, he would probably kill me with his Sharingan if I mention him and it's not like I can choose any sensei's either, they're twice my age! And Lee isn't exactly an appealing choice...so...

"Neji!" I blurted out. I almost covered my mouth with my hands. The three girls eyes widen, resembling Naruto's ramen bowls. Hinata's jaw literally dropped. Tenten almost fell over in shock. Ino quickly recovered and gave me a pat on the back.

"Well forehead! You sure had me fooled! You slept with **the** sexy piece of meat Neji?" I laughed nervously then scratched the back of my head.

"Uh...yeah"

"You-you had sex w-with my cousin?" Hinata leaned in closer to me. I blushed, wondering if Hinata thought I was lying. Hopefully not.

"Would I lie?" yes. Apparently so.

"I don't think so" Hinata smiled warmly at me. "But then that's strange. He never mentions your name and I never see you in the compound for Neji. Unless it was an one-night stand, which I am not judging you for!" Ino and Tenten nodded at what Hinata said.

"W-what?! No! It wasn't an one-night stand!"

"Eh, never thought of Neji like that. I was almost certain he was asexual" Tenten said, then shrug.

"Yeah, anyway, we should be heading back. We've been here for too long" I said, wanting to get out of the major mistake I made for the meantime. I _need_ to talk to Neji before any one of these girls does.

It was silence on the way back to Konoha. It wasn't uncomfortable, luckily. It was only because there was nothing to say. Well, for me it was uncomfortable, because silence meant I had to be left to my thoughts.

The two hours and fifteen minutes back to Konoha was torture. I felt anxiety as I imagined Neji's reaction to the whole lie. Hopefully he will take it better than in my imagination.

Ino kept smirking at me with Tenten and Hinata couldn't stop blushing whenever we make eye contact. C'mon, it's just Neji now! The rather attractive, prodigy, ice king, stick-up-his-ass Neji...okay, maybe it is sorta big in a type of way. He is out of my league. And I admit I was interested in him at some point. I mean, who hadn't? Right beside Itachi and Sasuke, he is the next best thing girls chase after.

I felt my breathing stopped as we stood in front of Konoha's gates. As soon as the report is finished I swear I am dashing out of there. I will go find Lee, he always somehow know where Neji is, considering Lee thinks he's best friends with the Hyuuga. Or maybe he's Neji's secret stalker. Hmm, is this blackmail information I am sniffing? Hehe.

Soon, I was facing the smooth wood door, leading to Tsunade office. Tenten opened it just to find a sleeping woman. Wow, thought the woman would be awake, knowing we would return. Shizune quickly stood up from her seat on a chair.

"My apologies! She was trying out a new sake and she seemed to have went overboard on it. I will take the things" we nodded then Tenten handed her a backpack with the items. Yay, I get to go sooner. More time to find Neji.

"Well, I'm tired! See ya!" then with chakra filled feet, I ran outta there.

I could still faintly hear one of the girls say, "Hehe, she is probably gonna go get more lovin' from her sex buddy."

On my run, I ran into Naruto. These are seconds of my life that I'm wasting when it could be used on finding Neji!

"Sorry Naruto! Have to find Lee!" I said, quickly getting up and ready to run again in search of him.

"Oh, bushy-brow? I saw him going to the training grounds twenty minutes ago" Oh good Lord, I could almost kiss you right now Naruto!

"Thank you!" I shouted as I made my way to the training grounds. He must be there with Neji training, hopefully.

I quickly stopped once I got there. I walked around, wondering where Lee is. He must be here. Who would miss an ugly green suit and thick, black eyebrows?

Then I noticed something. It's quiet. It shouldn't be so quiet when someone trains. Especially if it's Lee. Caught off guard, a kunai sliced through the back of my shirt, making a perfect line. Three other kunai's flew by, but I had enough consciousness to dodge them.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee popped out of a bush.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I thought you were Neji! Oh, I ruined your shirt too?! The damaged shirt will make you look unyouthful! Let me buy you another!" Lee blabbed on as he tried to grab some money. He pulled his hitai-ate and took out a bit of cash. Wow, he use his hitai-ate to store money. Never thought of that.

In a second, a kunai went through the money. I quickly turned just to see Neji leaning against the tree with closed eyes.

"Tsk, thought we were training" Neji spoke smoothly. I never felt so nervous but happy to see someone.

"Can I talk to you Neji?" I mentally slapped my forehead, realizing I used his first name. We are practically strangers, I should have used his last.

Neji lifted an eyebrow but nodded. I looked at Lee, then added, "Alone." Lee took the hint then quickly left, but not before shouting, "have a nice talk young ones!"

I gulped, then tried to ease the bubbles of anxiety building up in my stomach. Okay Sakura, deep breathes now. Just be simple. But sound apologetic. And add a sorry too. Unfortunately what I said next was not simple.

"I kinda told Ino, Tenten, and Hinata that we...uh, had sex. I'm so sorry about that. It was just that it was hard to tell my friends that I'm a virgin, since I am the only virgin and your name just flew out before I could stop. And...I was wondering if you could perhaps...play along or else I would look really stupid in front of everyone considering Ino most likely told everyone already and I don't want to go through the embarrassment" I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. Wait. I just told him I'm a virgin! Why couldn't it have been this easy to just tell my friends I am?! Fuck my life…

"Let me get this straight" Neji started, pushing himself off the tree and slowly towards me, "you lied to your friends about not being a virgin, brought me into the equation by making me be the male you supposedly had sexual intercourse with, and now you want me to play along?" I slowly nodded, closely watching how he is taking this all in. Alright, not bad so far.

"Okay" Neji said to my surprise. Oh, wow. This went great actually. I sighed in relief and was about to give him a thanks until he said,

"Only on one condition" I could see a smirk making its way on his lips. I almost frowned. What could he possibly want?

"Uhm, sure" I said carefully, stretching out the 's'. I didn't want to object then the girls will know I lied and being Ino, the world's biggest gossip, half of the village will know by sundown and I'll be a laughing stock. I could see it now, **the girl who lied about losing her virginity to top shonobi and heartthrob Neji Hyuuga **all over the news and in people mouths. But I am worried if what he wants is something I won't like or can't give. Looks like it doesn't matter though.

Neji bent down,

"Let me fuck you"

I can't believe this is happening. Since when the world turned upside-down? Neji Hyuuga wants to hit the bed with me. Oh. Wow. Yeah, I'm totally in a parallel universe or they established Opposite Day without my knowledge.

"But-but..._why_?"

"You don't have to know" he showed off a half grin. "So what do you say?"

Well, looks like my lie will turn out to be the truth in a few seconds.

"Uh-" before I could even finish, I was teleported from the training grounds.

*•*•

**I edited the lemon out of this. Sorry. **

*•*•

I pant as I rolled on my back. Sweat slowly rolled down my temples. I never felt _so_ good.

I turned my head to look at the smug smirk on the man beside me. Cocky bastard.

"Enjoyed yourself much, _Sakura_?" Shivers ran down my spine as I glared but nodded.

A light knock on the door caught our attention. I elbowed Neji to answer it, but he stayed put.

"Answer it" I loudly whispered with a glare.

"Why don't you?" Are you kidding me? I am in my birthday suit and he wants me to answer it? Ugh, whatever. Alright then.

I mumbled curses under my breath then grabbed the sheets. The thought of me being in his room naked left my mind. It could have been Tsunade-sama and here I am going to answer it.

I remembered this as soon as I opened the door to see a stunned Hinata. Oh yeah, this is suspicious and it won't take rocket science to know what happened.

"O-oh Sakura!" Then the girl looked at my roughed up appearance.

"N-no wonder we c-couldn't fi-find you. Father called Neji but-but I will just tell father he's...busy" then the Hyuuga girl scrambled back to her room. I bet she's in there with Ino or Tenten. Hopefully Tenten. Because Hinata would surely tell someone about this.

"Oh Sakura" Neji's voice hummed.

"It was your cousin, nothing major" I mumbled then jump back on the bed.

"So Neji..."

"Hm?"

"Are we just...ya'know, a kind of friends with benefits, one time thing-"

"You're hoping we could be something more, am I correct?" well isn't he just a know-it-all.

"I think?" Neji simply chuckled at my reply.

"I don't think I will let you go so easily" Neji then plopped an arm around my waist. "By the way," I stared at him in confusion, "I'm ready for round three if you are."

*•*•

**_Sorry for the half-assed ending. Couldn't think of anything better and honestly, I am tired. I had no intentions of putting a lemon in this, but sorry if you wanted it._**

**_Review ^-^ it makes me feel good._**


End file.
